Soul Stone
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: Written by frube with a little help from Chibi One-san (tiny help, not that much). Struan is to find mystical item by the president with some reluctant help from Japan. We do not own Hetalia or the characters...


Struan is a mysterious group of islands, not yet found between America and Britain.

He is woken by the busy noises of a New York rush hour, sitting up in bed, looks around his disappointing flat.

"Oh god, I'm not dead, guess I'll have to get to the job centre, still haven't paid rent… WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU'RSELF?!"

Struan drags himself out of the bed and sticks in his ear phones, sneaks past his land lord's flat and starts the three mile "trek" to the job centre.

As he is sprinting through the crowds a large black figure steps in front of him.

"Wow! Sorry mate" Struan says.

A grin spreads across the man's face.

"Right~"

As Struan tries to leave the man pulls a bag over his head.

After what felt like an age and a lot of curios noises, Struan found himself, still unable to see and with bonds attached to a chair.

"So this is who you fond…" he hears what sounds like a thud, "you idiot, I said warrior material not cra-…"

"I wouldn't suggest swearing, he looks like he's about 12" he hears another say.

"I'm 23!" Struan snaps.

Those with him seemed stunned, "do you believe in magic?" one asks.

"A load of crap is what I say about it"

"Perfect" he yanks of the bag and Struan's bonds are untied.

The light glares in Struan's eyes for a few seconds before he can see three men dressed similarly, surrounding the president of the United States.

"Fuuuu~" Struan says.

The President smiles, "we need you to retrieve something for us"

"Why me? By the sound of it this is the first time you've even herd of me" Struan says.

The man is taken aback by this statement.

One of the other men exclaim, "it comes with three wishes, with conditions, but wishes all the same"

"This is a bit slap dash isn't it?" Struan says.

"Just take these" the President holds out a few bits of paper.

"Japan? What on earth do you want me to do?" Struan asks/

Another of the men: "Go to Japan, he will fill you in, then take the object back here" another of the men say, the third man cuts in with a bit of a sarcastic voice, "then you get you're three wishes"

"Fine, but I have a condition… make life hell for my former land lord, he is a bastard" Struan says.

"Just name him" one of the men say.

A grin spreads across Struan's face, and he goes to Japan.

One of the speakers at the airport say something in Japanese.

"I hope that means I'm here" Struan says.

Struan glances at the crowd and sees a short man with crazy looking hair.

"I hope that's not-" before he can finish the man pulls up a sign saying Stroon.

Struan face palms, "why?" he walks over; "don't tell me you're Italy?"

"Si, I am!" Italy says happily.

Struan's face screws up for a second but feters to normal after.

"So where is Japan?" Struan asks.

"Vee ~ he is at home" Italy tells him.

"So how are we getting there?"

"By bus, Japan wouldn't let me drive"  
"Do you have money for the bus?"

"Si silly, of course I do, how do you think I got here?"

"Riding you're razor sharp wit, but obviously not?" Struan says under his breath.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Struan follows him.

They buy their tickets and sit next to a grey hair young woman.

"This Japan bloke… what is he like?" Struan asks.

"Well… he doesn't like being touched and he's kind of quiet… but he has this really cute dog called Pochi!" Italy tells him.

"I'm more of a cat person" Struan says.

"Why is that, do you not like dogs, da?" the young woman asks.

"No, cat's take up less space and are still cute at that size" Struan tells her.

"I see, my cat here takes up much space and leaves fur everywhere" she points to the fluffy brown cat sitting on her lap.

"This might sound harsh but you can shave cat's… occasionally"

The young woman laughs, "try it and he will claw your eyes out"

Struan grins, "sounds like my cat at home, try anything other than move away or feed it and it'll gnaw you're hand off" he pulls a face and acts like it's actually happening to him.

The young woman laughs again, "I like the sound of your cat but mine is far better, is that right Engel, da"

Engel mews.

"Anyway nice meeting you, Italy" Struan says and points at the sign with their stop.

"Oh yeah" Italy gets up.

"Dos Svidanya" the young woman says.

"C'ya" Struan says.

Struan and Italy arrive at the large almost threatening building.

"This is where Japan lives?!" Struan asks.

Italy nods his head.

"Woooooo…" Struan says.

Italy runs up ahead and picks up a small dog, "ciao Pochi did you miss me?"

"By the way you're treating him… probably not" Struan says under his breath.

Pochi jumps out of Italy's arms and wonders inside.

"So where is Japan?" Struan asks.

"Um… maybe Pochi knows! He might be going to see him now" Italy suggests.

"Follow the dog!" Struan exclaims sarcastically.

Pochi heads to the back garden and sits beside Japan on the patio.

"You must be Japan" Struan says.

"I have no time for idre chat" Japan tells him.

"Good I need answers, what the hell am I supposed to be looking for the soul stone?"

"If you wish to find it you have to go to a cave"

"Very specific~"

"I did not wirringry agree to this"

"What'd he do torture you?"

"That is none of your business"

"Right~" Struan says, "one more thing… don't dismiss me like I don't know anything"

"Do not assume I have to be nice to you"

"Didn't say you did, but being polite is taken for granted"

Japan sighs, "very werr, you wirr want to go to the caves north of town"

Struan arrives at the entrance to the cave.

"Idyllic, isn't it? WHY DO YOU TALK TO YOU'RSELF?! 'cause you're an idiot of course"

Struan enters and it is a long corridor lined with sprung traps and bones, "this guy's cleaner need's firing"

Struan arrives at a massive chamber, taller than most sky scrapers, wider than a football pitch. He lets out a long whistle, "I have to hire this guy's decorator"

A small pile of rocks can be seen in the middle of the chamber.

"Right"

As he takes a step forward the floor lights up with a chilling shade of blue, in in-describable symbols. What had seemed like a pile of stones in the middle was now clearly a thrown, with a large suite of armour, twice the size of any man, brandishing a sword.

"T'fuuuuuu…?"

The armour stands and almost stretches his non-existent muscles and exclaims, "what time is it" in a low booming voice.

"10:42" Struan says shakily.

The armour thinks for a second, "do not lie to me mortal, I could not have travelled back in time"

"You mean the date? It's 2012"

The armour is taken aback by this statement, "200 years I've been here, I need a new vessel"

"I am in need of some information"

"About~?"

"The soul stone"

The armour is seemingly disgusted, "that information is for me alone to know"

"I'm sorry but I need the location"

The armour swings the sword over his shoulder, "I will not tell you but you will bet the information"

"I'm not very good at riddles"

"It is not a riddle…" the armour swings the sword to point at him, "YOU WILL BE MY NEW VESSEL!"

Struan tries to move, but he is frozen to the spot as the wall light up with more symbols.

"This is mad… hard for me to complain then" Struan says.

What looks like a hurricane sprouts from the middle of the room, and bits of the armour begins to get sucked in. The sand stings Struan's face as more and more of it disappears, then the sand envelopes Struan.

…

…

When Struan wakes he is stood in a long black coat, holding a double ended variation of the sword the armour was wielding.

In his head he hears, "all I knew, is now yours, and all I owned has become yours" the voice disappears never to be herd again.

"Cool… teleportation… this I gotta see"

Almost instantly Struan gets squeezed and pulled to find himself at Japan's house, "wow… creepy"

Japan looks like he's seen a ghost.

"What, I thought this was a country of mystery" Struan says as he leaves.

"But… peopre do not appear from thin air…" Japan says.

"That air was a bit fatter" he bursts into laughter as he closes the door.

"I fair to see what was so funny"

Japan follows him, silently.

Struan arrives at a water spring, "peaceful" he takes a deep breath and jumps to the only visible stone, in the centre of the pool.

Struan stabs the sword into a small crack and it looks as though the waterfall on the other side of the pool opens, to show a hidden cave.

"He's right I do know it all… and you're still talking to yourself…" he sighs and enters the cave.

As he enters, he can see it as the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, the light reflecting through and the stone, there, unguarded, and bright.

Struan walks up to it and takes it, "as I set… he set it, no booby traps"

Struan levees the cave and encounters Japan.

"So you managed to find it?" Japan asks.

"Yep" Struan presents it.

"I am sorry but that stone berongs to me" Japan draws his katana.

Struan holds out the stone, "no… it's not" the stone lights up and begins to change Japan's mind, "you do not want this stone for personal, or political reasons, you are my friend and loyal only to me"

"Yes, sorry…" Japan puts his katana away.

Struan and Japan return to America and get a meeting with the President.

"Why are you here Japan?" the President asks.

"None of your business" Struan says.

"And what is with the get up"

"That's not even my business"

"Right… have you got the stone?"

"Yes, hear it is" he hands it to the President.

"Perfect" the President holds out the stone and it lights up, "any arrangements we had before you will forget about"

"No I won't… for some reason I'm immune to it"

"Damn, I hope these wishes aren't expensive"

Struan grins, "I want a mansion, modern and open plan, a large convertible…"

"Acceptable, and?"

"A friend… a true friend, not one I have to make for myself using magic crap"

"I just might have one…"

Struan is in the town hall, of a local town somewhere in America.

"You're America right?" Struan asks.

The other man answers, "yes, you want this terror right?" he points to a strange looking boy… fin.


End file.
